


Farcebook 2: Electric Boogaloo

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Flash Rogues, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moar Rogues, moar Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farcebook 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Mick Rory**  
Cooking up a big pot of chili today! Who’s hungry?  
Like   Comment   Share   22 hours ago

**Digger Harkness** likes this.

**Digger Harkness** I’m always up for free food!  
19 hours ago  
 **Mark Mardon** Oh, this should be good.  
18 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Mick, what’d we talk about last time?  
13 hours ago  
 **Mick Rory** That I should warn people before I feed them chili.  
12 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** That’s right.  
12 hours ago

\-----

**Jeremy Tell**  
Hey guys, can I join in your next heist?  
Like   Comment   Share   20 hours ago

**Jeremy Tell** Guys?  
6 hours ago  
 **Jeremy Tell** Come on…  
3 hours ago  
 **Joey Monteleone** You can join me, bro.  
3 hours ago  
 **Jeremy Tell** Shut up, asshole.  
2 hours ago

\-----

**Roscoe Dillon** shared [a link](http://blogs.scientificamerican.com/observations/2012/08/09/quantum-teleportation-achieved-over-record-distances/).

[Quantum Teleportation Achieved Over Record Distances](http://blogs.scientificamerican.com/observations/2012/08/09/quantum-teleportation-achieved-over-record-distances/)  
www.scientificamerican.com  
Like   Comment   Share   17 hours ago

**Axel Walker** nerd  
13 hours ago

\-----

**Mark Mardon**  
I’m bored with this August heat. Time for a snow day.  
Like   Comment   Share   17 hours ago

**Axel Walker** likes this.

**Axel Walker** Great trick yo!!!  
16 hours ago  
 **Mick Rory** What the hell?? You took away my beautiful hot weather! Give it back!  
15 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Mardon, that’s not a nice stunt to pull on Mick. You know how upset he gets.  
14 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** Look mate, it’s colder than Len’s arse about 8 months of the year. Let us have good days while we can.  
14 hours ago  
 **Mark Mardon** This is fun. I think it’ll be snowy all week.  
13 hours ago  
 **Lisa Snart** Mark, I wanted to work on my tan today. If you don’t switch things back right now, I’ll slash your pretty face.   
11 hours ago   **Mick Rory** , **Digger Harkness** , and **Roscoe Dillon** like this.  
 **Mark Mardon** Yes ma’am. On it.  
11 hours ago

\-----

**Axel Walker**  
Yo you guys see our fanpages here?  
Like   Comment   Share   16 hours ago

**Mark Mardon** Hmm, these are some interesting ones: **I love the Rogues** , **Captain Cold Is So Badass** , **Captain Boomerang Fans** , **The Top is an asshole**.  
15 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** WHAT??  
15 hours ago  
 **Mark Mardon** The group’s info says Cold is the admin.  
14 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** haha joined  
14 hours ago

\-----

**Eobard Thawne**  
you guys realy suck. Especially Cold, he sucks the most!  
Like   Comment   Share   15 hours ago

**Sam Scudder** Huh?  
14 hours ago  
 **Owen Mercer** Oh boy, here we go...  
14 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** You want to explain yourself, Thawne?  
13 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** Stupids!  
13 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** I always knew he was crazy.  
12 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** shitstains  
12 hours ago  
 **Mark Mardon** This is getting good.  
12 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** assgrabbers  
12 hours ago  
 **Hartley Rathaway** *munches popcorn*  
11 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** fartfaces!  
11 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** What the hell is going on here?? Who’s doing this??  
10 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** shouldnt leave yourself logged in dude hahaha  
10 hours ago

\-----

**Hartley Rathaway**  
If music be the food of love, play on.  
Like   Comment   Share   14 hours ago

**James Jesse** likes this.

**James Jesse** Tell me more.  
14 hours ago   **Hartley Rathaway** likes this.  
 **Len Snart** It’s creepy when Lisa and Dillon flirt on Facebook, and it’s creepy when you two do it.  
13 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** Is not!  
13 hours ago   **Hartley Rathaway** likes this.  
 **Lisa Snart** Oh Lenny, get that bug out of your butt.  
12 hours ago   **Roscoe Dillon** likes this.  
 **Roscoe Dillon** She’s far cuter than any of you troglodytes. She’s allowed to do it.  
12 hours ago   **Lisa Snart** likes this.  
 **Lisa Snart** Somebody’s getting snuggles tonight.  
12 hours ago   **Roscoe Dillon** likes this.  
 **Hartley Rathaway** Somebody else is getting snuggles too.  
12 hours ago   **James Jesse** likes this.  
 **Len Snart** I’m going for a fuckin beer.  
12 hours ago

\-----

**Alvin Desmond**   
I am the real Al Desmond.  
Like   Comment   Share   13 hours ago

**Al Desmond** No you’re not, I am. You’re an impostor.   
12 hours ago  
 **Alvin Desmond** It’s obvious I’m the genuine article to anyone with half a brain…which admittedly rules out most of the people here.  
12 hours ago  
 **Al Desmond** On that we can agree.  
12 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** Hey!  
11 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** Newest Rogue Rule: no Als allowed.  
11 hours ago  
 **Alvin Desmond** HE’S Al, I’m Alvin!  
11 hours ago  
 **Al Desmond** I’m Albert!  
11 hours ago

\-----

**Digger Harkness** was tagged in **Sam Scudder** ’s album **“Saturday night party”**.  
12 hours ago

**Owen Mercer** Who drew dicks all over your face?  
11 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** That was Evan. I got my revenge.  
11 hours ago  
 **Evan McCulloch** I still can’t sit down, you half-mad minger.  
10 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** It’s called the boom-boom-boomerang for a reason, mate.  
10 hours ago

\-----

**Eobard Thawne**  
You will pay for what you did, Axel Walker! You will pay most severely!  
Like   Comment   Share   10 hours ago

**James Jesse** and **Hartley Rathaway** like this.

**Axel Walker** yo man I didnt do anything!!  
10 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** Yes you did, you little weasel, we all saw it!  
10 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** i swear i didnt!!  
10 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** assbuckets  
10 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** You’re STILL doing it! Stop right now and I may decide not to kill you!  
10 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** dude I swear to god it isnt me!!  
10 hours ago  
 **James Jesse** A likely story.  
9 hours ago

\-----

**James Jesse**  
You guys are sooooo easy to prank.  
Like   Comment   Share   9 hours ago

**Hartley Rathaway** likes this.

**Len Snart** What’d you do this time?  
9 hours ago  
 **Eobard Thawne** fartsuckers  
9 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** dude thats not funny, hes gonna kick my ass!  
8 hours ago  
 **Hartley Rathaway** No, it’s definitely funny.  
8 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** Good one, Jesse.  
8 hours ago

\-----

**Mark Mardon**  
“A man is never more truthful than when he acknowledges himself a liar.” – Mark Twain  
Like   Comment   Share   7 hours ago

**Evan McCulloch** Aye, we get it. You like Twain.  
6 hours ago

\-----

**Iris Allen**  
Did one of you people egg our house yesterday?  
Like   Comment   Share   6 hours ago

**Len Snart** Nope.  
6 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** That would be beneath me.  
6 hours ago  
 **Len Snart** He’d throw explosives.  
6 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** ...well, yes.  
6 hours ago  
 **Digger Harkness** Wasn’t me or the sprog.  
5 hours ago  
 **Axel Walker** i dont wanna get blamed for this too  
5 hours ago  
 **Mick Rory** No.  
5 hours ago  
 **Sam Scudder** C’mon, what else is there to do on a Tuesday night?  
3 hours ago

\-----

**Mick Rory**  
The heat is back! Thank god!  
Like   Comment   Share   6 hours ago

**Digger Harkness** and **Lisa Snart** like this.

**Lisa Snart** Good. Mark gets to keep his face intact.  
5 hours ago   **Mark Mardon** likes this.  
 **Axel Walker** you guys have NO sense of fun  
4 hours ago  
 **Lisa Snart** Bikini weather is to be treasured in this climate.  
4 hours ago   **Roscoe Dillon** and **Axel Walker** like this.  
 **Axel Walker** i so agree, you’re a dickhead Mark.  
4 hours ago

\-----

**Roy Bivolo**   
What happened to my beautiful snowy landscape?? I was painting a wintery portrait and it all melted away!  
Like   Comment   Share   5 hours ago

**James Jesse** Mark valued his looks for some reason.  
3 hours ago  
 **Mark Mardon** I wouldn’t want to deprive the ladies of their special gift from God.  
3 hours ago  
 **Lisa Snart** It’s true, I miss Roscoe when he’s gone.  
2 hours ago   **Roscoe Dillon** likes this.  
 **Len Snart** That makes one of us.  
2 hours ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** Shouldn’t you be out chasing women who won’t give you the time of day?  
1 hour ago  
 **Len Snart** Shut up, fuckface.  
1 hour ago  
 **Roscoe Dillon** Right, my mistake. You just need to pay them first.  
1 hour ago  
 **Lisa Snart** BOTH of you shut up...  
1 hour ago  
 **Roy Bivolo** ...can we get back to my painting, please?  
55 minutes ago

\-----

**Axel Walker**  
lol you guys Cold and Top are totally having a fistfight in the kitchen!!  
Like   Comment   Share   45 minutes ago

**Mark Mardon** and **Digger Harkness** like this.

**Mark Mardon** Shit, wish I was there!  
42 minutes ago  
 **Digger Harkness** 50 on Cold  
40 minutes ago  
 **James Jesse** $75 on Top.  
39 minutes ago  
 **Axel Walker** hahaha  
37 minutes ago  
 **Hartley Rathaway** Grow up, Axel.  
35 minutes ago  
 **Digger Harkness** So who won??  
34 minutes ago  
 **Axel Walker** lisa broke it up :(  
31 minutes ago  
 **Digger Harkness** fuck.  
29 minutes ago  
 **Lisa Snart** Yes, and now I’m coming after everyone who took bets.  
24 minutes ago  
 **Digger Harkness** fuck.  
21 minutes ago


End file.
